


partiamo insieme

by sommersprossig (freckleder)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/sommersprossig
Summary: Victor und Yuuri besuchen den Onsen seiner Eltern um das neue Jahr zu feiern.Über neue Anfänge und verschütteten Champagner.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [partiamo insieme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961139) by [freckleder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder). 



 

"Partiamo insieme, 

 

ora sono pronto."

  
  
  
Die kalte Luft prickelte auf Yuuris Haut als er die Tür des Onsen seiner Eltern öffnete. Seine Brille lief an und versperrte ihm die Sicht, also nahm er sie ab und legte sie auf ein Regal neben der Tür.  
  
Er machte dasselbe mit seiner Uhr, aber der Ring auf seiner rechten Hand behielt seinen Platz.  
  
Er beobachtete wie sich der Nebel über dem heißen Wasser bildete. Er berührte seine Haut als er durch die Schwaden ging und hinterließ eine feuchte Schicht aus Wasser.  
  
Yuuri ging zur Waschstation und setzte sich auf einen der hölzernen Hocker. Er füllte den Eimer vor sich mit Wasser und schüttete es sich über seinen Kopf. Als er gerade fertig war sich zu waschen, spürte er zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern.  
  
„Kann ich dir dabei helfen?“ fragte Victor, der zu ihm gestoßen war.  
  
Sie hatten bereits beschlossen das neue Jahr in Japan mit Yuuris Familie zu feiern, weit weg von lauten Partys. Victor wollte das volle Programm an japanischen Neujahrstraditionen, also hatte Yuuri sein Bestes gegeben um alle Bräuche miteinzubeziehen. Sie planten, am nächsten Tag einen Schrein zu besuchen, aber diese letzten Stunden gehörten nur ihnen.  
  
Yuuri legte seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Ich bin schon fertig, wir können aber tauschen.“  
  
Victor nickte und setzte sich auf den Platz neben Yuuri. Er reichte ihm ohne zu Zögern den Eimer vor ihm.  
  
Yuuri füllte ihn mit lauwarmem Wasser und goss es vorsichtig über Victors Schultern, dann über seinen Nacken und seine Haare. Er hielt eine Hand schützend an Victors Stirn um zu verhindern, dass ihm das Wasser in die Augen rann. Dann massierte er seinen Kopf sanft und stellte sicher, dass er seine Haare gut mit Shampoo einrieb.  
  
Yuuri fühlte wie Victor sich näher zu ihm lehnte. Er lächelte und spielte noch ein bisschen länger mit seinen Haaren obwohl sie schon lange sauber waren. Er spülte das Shampoo ab, wieder bedacht, nichts in Victors Augen zu bekommen. Dann gab er ihm einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Kopf und stellte den Eimer wieder auf den Boden.  
  
Nachdem sie sich beide gewaschen hatten, gingen sie zu einem der Becken. Yuuri nahm das Handtuch, welches er um seine Hüfte gewickelt hatte, ab und legte es zusammen. Dann platziert er es neben das Becken und stieg in das warme Wasser. Victor folgte seinem Beispiel.  
  
Sie setzten sich an eines der Enden des Beckens. Yuuri seufzte zufrieden. Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Steinplatten, die das Becken umgaben.  
  
„Ist es wirklich in Ordnung, dass wir nicht mit deiner Familie feiern?“ fragte Victor.  
  
Yuuri öffnete seine Augen langsam. Er saß direkt neben ihm, einen Arm auf den Steinplatten und seinen Kopf darauf gelehnt, seine Augen auf Yuuri gerichtet.  
  
„Natürlich, sie verstehen, dass wir Zeit alleine verbringen wollen. Wir haben doch extra andere Einladungen abgesagt, damit wir gemeinsam feiern können.“ Yuuri lächelte.  
  
Victor nickte und nahm Yuuris rechte Hand. „Wir sollten ihnen eine Kleinigkeit als Dankeschön besorgen, sie haben den Außenbereich heute extra für uns aufgemacht.“ Sein Daumen folgte den Linien auf Yuuris Hand und ruhte schließlich auf seinem Ringfinger.  
  
Yuuri schloss seine Hand und hielt seinen Daumen fest, bevor er Victor näher zu sich zog. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass wir nicht in Russland hätten bleiben sollen?“  
  
Victor schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich möchte, dass das neue Jahr so schnell wie möglich beginnt. Ich möchte keine Sekunde länger als nötig warten.“  
  
„Ich auch nicht.“  
  
Das Jahr war wie die Jahreszeiten gewesen, ständig im Wandel. Jeder Tag präsentierte eine neue Hürde die es zu überwinden galt. Yuuris Ziele wurden auf den Kopf gestellt aber nun wusste er, was er wollte. Er war bereit für die Herausforderungen die auf ihn zukommen würden. Es war ein neuer Start. Ihr Jahr.  
  
Yuuri ließ Victors Daumen los und nahm seine Hand.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es gerade ist?“ unterbrach Victor seine Gedanken.  
  
„Nein, du?“  
  
Victor schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
  
„Oh nein! Hoffentlich ist es nicht schon nach Mitternacht?“  
  
Yuuri watete durchs Wasser so schnell er konnte und eilte zum Regal wo er seine Uhr zurückgelassen hatte. Noch 2 Minuten. Er seufzte. Dann bemerkte er eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser am Boden. Er hob sie auf und nahm sie mit, gemeinsam mit seiner Armbanduhr.  
  
„Wir haben 2 Minuten übrig. Eineinhalb, um genau zu sein,“ sagte Yuuri als er zurück in den Pool stieg. „Hast du den Champagner mitgebracht?“  
  
Victor grinste. „Ich dachte, dass ein bisschen Feierstimmung nicht schaden könnte.“  
  
Yuuri rollte seine Augen. Er legte die Uhr auf die Steinplatten und reichte ihm den Champagner. „Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen?“  
  
„Aber natürlich.“ Victor entfernte den Drahtkorb und die Folie um den Korken herum. Dann drehte er den Korken vorsichtig und er rutschte heraus, begleitet von einem leichten Poppen. Eine dramatische Fontäne aus Champagner sparte er sich lieber für eine Party auf, sie wollten das Wasser nicht schmutzig machen.  
  
Er schüttete ein wenig in Yuuris Glas, gefolgt von seinem eigenen. Noch 20 Sekunden.  
  
Victor stellte die Flasche hin und sie blickten sich über den Rand ihrer Gläser an. Sie waren umgeben von Nebelschwaden und das Wasser schwappte langsam über die Ränder des Beckens.  
  
Noch 10 Sekunden.  
  
„Machen wir einen Countdown?“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Noch 5 Sekunden.  
  
„5.“  
  
„4.“  
  
„3.“  
  
„2.“  
  
Yuuri stellte sein Champagnerglas abrupt auf die Seite und warf seine Arme um Victor. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung aber er erwiderte Yuuris Umarmung während das Feuerwerk im Hintergrund begann und die Glocken läuteten.  
  
„Frohes Neues Jahr,“ flüsterte Yuuri und küsste Victor. Es war ein langer Kuss, sanft und zart, und keiner der beiden wollte derjenige sein, der ihn beendet. Danach lehnten sie ihre Stirn aneinander und blickten sich direkt in die Augen.  
  
„Frohes Neues Jahr, Yuuri!“ antwortete Victor atemlos.  
  
Die Sterne standen hoch am Himmel und sie waren beide still für einen Moment, nur auf den anderen konzentriert. Dann lachte Yuuri und es brauchte nur eine Sekunde bis Victor es ihm gleichtat.  
  
„Was machen wir mit dem Champagnerglas?“ Victor zeigte zu Yuuris Glas, dass er bei seinem Versuch es hinzustellen umgestoßen hatte.  
  
„Wir können das später aufräumen. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir uns ein Glas teilen, ich glaube, dass das mehr als genug Champagner für mich ist.“  
  
Sie saßen an dem Platz bis das letzte Feuerwerk abklang. Sie kosteten die Stille aus, die flüchtigen Momente die nur sie beide miteinander teilten. Ein neues Kapitel in ihrem Leben würde bald starten und es würde alles andere als ruhig werden. Aber sie würden die Herausforderung bewältigen wie schon jene zuvor. Gemeinsam.


End file.
